1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to oil and gas production, and in particular to a multi-ported flow regulator used for injecting fluid into a wellbore.
2. Description of Related Art
Oil and gas production involves extracting hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation in which they are entrained. The hydrocarbons, either in liquid (oil) or gas form, flow to the surface within a wellbore that intersects the formation. Other fluids, such as water, CO2, N2, and H2S, may be included in the formation with the hydrocarbons. An injection fluid, which is typically different from the produced fluid, is sometimes used during the production of fluids from subterranean formations. The injection fluid(s) can be added at a wellhead mounted on top of the wellbore, within the wellbore, or into the formation, the injection location depends on why the injection fluid is being used.
Often, the fluids that are injected into the formation or deep in the wellbore are to enhance production. For example, a lower viscosity fluid can be injected into the produced fluid, in the formation or production tubing in the wellbore, to decrease the viscosity of the fluid being produced and reduce flow drag. A lower density fluid can be injected to reduce production fluid density thereby increasing its flow rate. Injection fluids can also be used to treat the formation for enhancing flow. Certain injection fluids can etch the formation and increase flow capacity through pores in the formation. Other injection fluids can aid in the separation of polar and non-polar compounds and aid in the extraction of the produced fluids from the formation. Formation pressure can be maintained or increased by injecting a higher pressure fluid into the formation. In some instances, increasing formation pressure can enhance flow of produced fluids from the formation. Examples of injection fluids include rust inhibitors, chemical treatments, surfactants, steam, water, grease, natural gas, brine, and alcohol.
Fluid injection may occur at more than one location in the well, where the different locations are at different pressures. Additionally, the flow rate of fluid injection at each location may differ. Individual supply lines may be provided that extend from the surface directly to each injection point. This may be problematic due to space limitations within the wellbore and at the wellhead.